1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an endoluminal surgical procedure for the treatment and control of obesity and, more particularly, to gastric rings and a novel method for the endoluminal implantation of the rings.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Methods used in the prior art to treat obesity include gastric bypass and small bowel bypass surgery. Stapling of portions of the stomach has also been used to treat morbid obesity. This includes both vertical and horizontal stapling and other variations which will reduce the size of the stomach and make a small stoma opening. Many problems have been associated with the use of staples. First, staples are undependable. Second, staples may cause perforations in the stomach wall. Finally, the pouch or the stoma formed by the staples may become enlarged over time, thereby making the procedure useless.
A promising method for weight control employs the placement of a band around a portion of the stomach by open or laparoscopic surgery, thereby compressing the stomach and creating a stoma that is less than the normal interior diameter of the stomach. The constricted stoma restricts food intake into the lower digestive portion of the stomach. Such a band has been described by Kuzmak et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,592,339, 5,074,868, and 5,226,429, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
These devices, known as gastric bands, require a surgical procedure for their implantation, which includes accessing the patient's stomach and other internal organs via incisions. The invasiveness related to these surgical procedures can cause pain, prolonged recovery, complications, and great expense to the patient and to the healthcare system. Moreover, the procedure can also be technically challenging for the surgeon.
Suturing devices described by Bjerken in U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,707 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/267,266 enable an operator to remotely place suture material within a closed space such a hollow body organ. Such devices enable the endoluminal implantation of prostheses, correction of defects, and the reconfiguration of tissue without the need for surgical incisions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,707 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/267,266 are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.